In a module manufacturing process for a display panel, it is required to bond an integrated circuit (IC) chip and a substrate. Current bonding methods are mainly achieved by pasting an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) on one end of a bump (which is a metal protrusion) to be bonded, and thermal pressing the other end of the bump on the ACF, and then completing a bonding process after a curing process.
Prior to thermal pressing the IC chip and the substrate, a plurality of conductive particles of the anisotropic conductive film are distributed in a resin. During the thermal pressing process, because the temperature raises to increase fluidity of the resin layer, the conducting particles, touching the bump, are forced into a gap due to bonding pressure, density of the conducting particles, which are at the gap, is greater than at the bump resulting in a short-circuit. Current methods for improving utilization of conductive particles are mainly achieved by adding a plurality of inorganic insulating particles in the anisotropic conductive film to reduce fluidity of the conductive film. However, this manner will reduce content percentage of the conductive particles in the resin. It may occur that adhesion force is reduced following a pressed process, and two ends which are pressed will be stripped off.
In summary, during the process of bonding the IC chip of the display panel in the prior art, the conductive particles distributed in a set location of the resin are affected by the fluidity of the resin, resulting in positional shifts, causing short-circuiting in the bump, thereby affecting quality of the display panel.